Prince of magic
by Ryuki akagami
Summary: Hanyalah sang pendosa dari beberapa pendosa, bersikap baik namun ketahuilah itu hanya topeng belaka...dan pada saatnya tiba, akan ku buka topeng ini. Gaje,Re-mqke. Overpower maybe, Romance, adventure, supranatural.
1. Chapter 3

Sihir,, siapa yang tak tahu kemampuan menakjubkan dari sebuah kata itu. Memanipulasi elemen,, menciptakan(memunculkan) yang tidak ada,, bahkan dapat menghancurkan apa saja. Kemampuan sihir dimiliki oleh para prajurit dari sebuah kerajaan,, walaupun beberapa orang awam memiliki dan dapat menggunakannya dengan baik. Konoha,, ibu kota dari sebuah negara yang terkenal akan kemampuan sihir yang dimiliki para prajuritnya,, disana tidak ada kata penyihir tak berpotensi karena yang mendidik para calon penyihir muda adalah ketiga Petapa legenda yang konon kekuatannya sama dengan satu datalion penyihir tingkat atas.

Setiap tahun kerajaan Konoha selalu membuka pendaftaran bagi rakyat yang minat dalam dunia sihir walaupun hanya sedikit yang mempunyai keminatan tersebut. Hiruzen Sarutobi,, raja dari Konoha yang memerintah selama kurang lebih dua dekade ini,, seorang raja yang bijaksana dan adil bagi semua orang entah dari kalangan bangsawan atau dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Didampingi oleh penasehat kepercayaannya,, Hiruzen duduk memandang arah kerumunan para remaja yang sudah siap untuk mengikuti ujian masuk ini.

Tempat seperti collesium kini menjadi tempat test itu berlangsung,, semua calon magician berkumpul mengenakan pakaian ala penyihir lainnya, walaupun ada sedikit yang mengenakan pakaian mencolok sih.

Sang raja yang sedari tadi duduk di singgasana tak jauh dari kumpulan itu perlahan berdiri,, kaki tuanya melangkah ke arah para calon magician muda disana. Entah kenapa tahun ini berbeda dari tahun tahun sebelumnya dimana tahun ini banyak sekali calon magician yang mendaftar ke sekolah.

"Ehm" sang raja berdehem meminta perhatian dan para calon magician pun menoleh ke arah sang raja. "Hari ini test akan segera dimu-"

"TUNGGU!" teriakan cempreng dari seseorang yang berlari dari arah pintu collesium itu menghentikan ucapan raja. Sang raja menoleh ke arah suara itu,, ia kenal suara itu. Sosok pria berambut pirang memakai kaca mata kotak yang tidak terlalu besar itu berlari ke arah sang raja,, terlihat ia memakai baju putih dengan motif lidah api biru di seluruh ujung bagiannya,, gambar berbentuk pusaran air di bagian belakang tepat ditengah punggungnya disertai sebuah pedang karatan yang bertengger manis di pinggang kirinya.

Sosok itu berhenti didepan sang raja dengan nafas terengah-engah kelelahan. "Jadi?" Ucap sang raja bertanya kepada sosok itu tanpa menoleh ke arah sosok pirang dibelakangnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat,, tadi ada gadis yang kelewat manis yang mencoba membunuhku" jawab sosok itu santai namun diberi tatapan tajam dari semua calon magician yang tengah berkumpul. Mereka berbisik bisik tak jelas entah itu menghujat kelakuan sosok pirang yang kelewat berani berkata dengan nada tak sopan kepada sang raja.

Sang raja hanya menghela nafas lelah mendengar bisik bisik dari para calon magician yang tak enak didengar itu. "Baiklah,, bisakah kau perkenalkan dirimu Naruto?" Kata sang raja melirik ke arah Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Sosok yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu mengangguk dan perlahan melangkah mensejajarkan badannya di samping sang raja.

"Oke,, namaku Naruto,, hanya Naruto. Aku adalah magician yang menempati kelas **dark magic** tingkat dua dengan kata lain aku adalah senpai kalian. Semua perkataanku adalah mutlak tak bisa di ganggu gugat" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Para calon magician disana mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan orang yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang tidak menuruti perkataanmu?" Seseorang berambut coklat mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari calon juniornya itu.

Naruto memegang dagunya sembari manggut manggut gaje

"Mungkin kau akan tertusuk oleh pedang dibawah dagu mu itu" jawabnya santai sembari menunjuk ke arah dagu orang yang bertanya dan sontak semuanya terkejut bukan main karena perkataan Naruto memang benar adanya. Padahal mereka tidak melihat lingkaran sihir yang tercipta tapi entah bagaimana bisa pedang itu tercipta.

"Sejak kapan?" Spontan pertanyaan dari sosok yang hampir mengalami 'kematian' itu disambut gelak tawa dari Naruto dan para guru lainnya. Entah apa yang lucu namun itu membuat para calon magician disana kebingungan sendiri.

"Apakah kalian baru menyadarinya?" Bukan jawaban yang mereka dapat,, melainkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari Naruto. "Sejak kalian masuk ke collesium ini" lanjutnya tenang menghilangkan tawanya berbeda dengan calon magician didepannya yang masih memutar keras otaknya

"Collesium ini dipenuhi energi magic yang kental,, Konon yang membuat collesium ini yang memasangnya" lanjut Naruto menjawab kebingungan para calon magician di depannya.

Berpikir kritis,, semuanya hanya dapat terdiam mencerna apa yang diutarakan pria yang notabene senpai mereka ini.

" **Magic maker** " selang beberapa lama seseorang berkata dengan ambigu. Sosok pria berambut seperti buah nanas disertai wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'mendokusai' mengeluarkan apa yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

Nara Shikamaru,, putra dari bangsawan Nara Shikaku yang terkenal akan sihir bayangan mereka dilengkapi dengan otak yang ber-IQ tinggi. Bahkan kepintarannya diakui oleh Danzo yang notabennya adalah penasihat kerajaan masa kini. Walaupun semua yang berasal dari clan Nara mempunyai kecerdasan yang begitu tinggi namun berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang mungkin hampir menyaingi ayahnya dalam hal berpikir.

"Hohoho,, kita lihat siapa yang berbicara. Anak dari rusa pemalas disana eh?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menyindir sembari menunjuk seseorang yang mirip dengan Shikamaru,, namun yang membedakan adalah sosok itu terlihat lebih tua dan mempunyai bekas luka di bagian wajahnya. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya menguap lebar sembari memasang wajah 'terserah-apa-katamu' kepada Naruto.

"Ck,, mendokusai" jawab sosok itu malas.

Hening

"Hoy,, kapan kita mulai ujiannya kuning" setelah beberapa saat keheningan melanda,, gadis berambut pirang panjang berucap dengan nada kesal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan 'lembut' gadis itu,, namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat setelah Naruto menoleh ke arah sang raja dan di balas anggukan oleh sang raja.

Kini bukan lagi senyum yang terpatri di wajah Naruto,, melainkan wajah datar nan dingin disertai hawa hitam pekat yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa para calon magician itu bergidik ngeri melihat senpai mereka yang mengubah kepribadian 180° itu.

Mata biru yang tadinya seindah laut kini berubah menjadi sayu, beku. "Siapa yang akan maju pertama. Test ini akan aku uji langsung,, barang siapa yang bertahan lebih dari satu menit ia akan langsung masuk ke kelas dua. Namun siapa yang kalah kurang dari sepuluh detik ia akan di uji ulang. Dan untuk ujian yang ke dua mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan dari ujian pertama ini" ucapan Naruto disambut tegukan ludah para calon siswa disana. Entah kenapa kini sifat Naruto berubah sepenuhnya.

Tap tap tap

Seseorang berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam melangkah santai disertai pandangan yang tak kalah datar. Ia memandang Naruto sembari menaruh kedua tangannya disaku celana. Naruto menatap siapa sosok yang melangkah ke arahnya ,, wajah yang tak asing bagi nya.

"Jadi?,, Kau yang pertama kali maju eh?" Kata Naruto menyeringai senang. Entah kenapa ia senang ketika melihat siapa yang maju itu. "Hm" hanya gumaman ambigu yang terdengar dari sosok pria itu.

"Aish,, dingin layaknya Uchiha lainnya eh?,, Oy paman Fugaku, apakah semua anakmu itu memang berwajah datar seperti ini?" Ucap kesal Naruto menatap kearah seseorang yang berdiri tegap di samping sosok Shikaku di belakang sang raja.

Fugaku Uchiha,, jendral perang kepercayaan sang raja sekaligus sebagai ketua dari divisi keamanan kerajaan Konoha.

Ingin rasanya Fugaku mengumpat karena sifat Naruto yang berubah ubah namun ia harus mempertahankan wajah Uchiha nya agar harga dirinya tidak turun. terkadang sifat Naruto tegas, konyol, dingin cuek dan lainnya,, sebenarnya ia tak masalah dengan sifat tak pasti Naruto namun yang menjadi masalahnya perubahan sifat nya yang tak kenal tempat dan waktu itu yang membuat seorang Fugaku kesal.

Sekedar informasi,, Naruto dan para Uchiha lainnya mempunyai hubungan yang cukup baik mengingat Naruto sudah tinggal di mansion Uchiha saat ia berumur lima tahun. Sebelumnya Naruto dirawat oleh sang raja sendiri,, entah apa sebabnya sang raja merawat seorang yatim-piatu seperti Naruto namun setelah Naruto berusia lima tahun ia memilih untuk ikut bersama jendral perang terpercaya itu.

Naruto disana mendapat banyak sekali pengalaman mulai dari pengalaman dalam bertarung dan pengendalian dalam hal sihir maupun emosi,, yah walaupun emosinya jika dilihat orang lain tidak seimbang sih.

Sang raja hanya menggeleng pelan melihat perubahan sifat dari Naruto itu. "Naru-chan,, bisakah kau serius dalam masalah ini?" Oke,, sekarang Fugaku sudah tak dapat mempertahankan wajah Uchiha nya bahkan seorang Danzo kini sudah terkikik geli. Ucapan yang tak seharusnya dilontarkan seorang raja kini keluar begitu saja dari mulut sang raja. Semua orang juga dalam keadaan yang sama dimana mereka harus menahan tawa mereka karena ucapan sang raja.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah mendengar perkataan yang kelewat absur dari sang raja itu. "Haaah,, baiklah kita lanjutkan tes kita yang tertunda" tempat itu kini dilanda keheningan setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata katanya.

"Setelah dipikir pikir lagi mungkin kita tak akan mengadakan tes masuk" ucapan Naruto membuat semua calon magician disana bingung. "Karena ini akan memakan waktu yang lama jadi-"

"Selamat datang di magic school academi"

... ...

Para calon magician yang tadinya berada di collesium kini sudah berada di aula academi tempat kebiasaan para siswa berkumpul. Selang beberapa lama terlihat seorang gadis berambut raven berwajah datar keluar dari dalam sekolah memandang satu persatu calon siswa didepannya.

"Selamat datang di magic school academi,, namaku Uchiha Satsuki,, dari namaku pasti kalian sudah mengetahui perihal diriku jadi cukup untuk perkenalannya" ucap gadis bernama Satsuki datar nan dingin menambah kesan cantik(menurut para pria) yang berada disana.

Uchiha Satsuki,, Putri Uchiha Fugaku sekaligus kakak kandung dari Sasuke Uchiha. Ia merupakan penerus klan Uchiha selanjutnya. Sebenarnya yang patut menjadi heires adalah kakaknya namun berhubung kakaknya di kandidat-kandidat menjadi penasihat raja selanjutnya ia tidak dapat mengambil haknya itu.

"Tidak banyak yang dapat aku bicarakan mengingat tugasku yang masih menumpuk diruanganku,, jadi langsung ke intinya saja. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang akan ditempatkan dimana asrama kalian. Kami sudah membaginya dan kalian bisa melihatnya di dinding pengumuman. Untuk yang keberatan bisa menemui ku secara pribadi di ruangan ku atau kalian bisa menemui rubah yang tadi menyambut kalian di collesium" ucap Satsuki dan kemudian berlalu.

Para siswa baru kini berbondong bondong menuju ke arah dinding pengumuman. Setelah mereka membaca kertas yang menginformasikan dimana mereka ditempatkan,, mereka pergi ke asrama masing masing.

 **Satsuki side**

Di Sebuah ruangan luas dengan interior yang bisa dibilang mewah kini sosok gadis yang tak lain adalah Satsuki sedang duduk santai sembari membaca buku yang ada di mejanya. Di ruangan itu pula terlihat beberapa gadis lainnya yang sedang sibuk dengan buku mereka masing masing.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat para gadis yang berada di ruangan itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan pipi dihiasi tiga guratan layaknya kumis kucing melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Satsuki hanya menghela nafas melihat siapa yang datang,, entah kenapa ia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang paling sial menurutnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berada disini Uzumaki-san" ucapan formal dari gadis Uchiha itu membuat sosok yang dipanggil Uzumaki menyipit kan matanya.

Sosok itu kemudian menghela nafas lelah mendengar ucapan formal dari gadis Uchiha didepannya. "Hanya mengunjungi gadis merepotkan dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku menggunakan marga itu?,, " ucapan ambigu yang entah diutarakan kepada siapa itu membuat wajah para gadis disana memerah menahan amarah. Tentu saja karena mereka merasa jika mereka juga seorang gadis.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu Uzumaki?" Ucap gadis berambut pink berdada err rata,, tingginya hanya sebatas pundak Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan Naruto. Naruto menunduk memandang wajah gadis itu sembari tersenyum manis,, sang gadis terpaku melihat betapa indahnya mutiara biru yang dimiliki seorang Naruto tanpa kaca mata. Jujur saja ini kali pertama ia melihat sosok Naruto yang menurutnya aneh, cerobah, konyol itu tanpa mengenakan kaca mata yang selalu Naruto bawa.

"Oh ayolah Sakura,, lama kelamaan sifatmu akan seperti gadis berkaca mata berkepala tomat disana tau" balas Naruto sembari menunjuk gadis yang berada di samping Satsuki,, sang gadis hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam tertutup kaca mata merah tanpa mau berkomentar apa apa. Lamunan gadis itu buyar ketika Naruto berucap.

Menggeleng kepalanya pelan,, Sakura lalu melangkah menjauh disertai rona merah yang menempel jelas di kedua pipinya. Naruto hanya menatap bingung ke arah Sakura yang melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang merona. Ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli kemudian melangkah ke arah meja Sasuke yang masih memandang nya datar.

"Jadi?" Ucap Satsuki to the point. Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang,, ia melemparkan sebuah stopmap berwarna jingga ke arah Satsuki. "Jika kau menyetujuinya datanglah kepadaku" entah sejak kapan nada suara yang digunakan Naruto Berubah menjadi datar dibumbui keseriusan yang melekat di wajah tampannya. jujur Satsuki dan semua gadis yang berada disini lebih suka sifat Naruto yang menurut mereka konyol dan pembuat onar sebab mereka seperti berhadapan dengan orang asing ketika Naruto bersikap seperti ini. Walaupun mereka sering mendapati sifat Naruto yang seperti ini tapi entah kenapa ada rasa canggung di antara mereka.

"Haaaah,, baiklah aku mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir" kata Satsuki pasrah sembari menghela nafas lelah. Naruto hanya memandang datar ke arah Satsuki,, sedangkan Satsuki yang dipandang hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Oke,, maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Jaa ne" ucap Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Sepeninggalan Naruto ruangan itu mendadak dilanda keheningan,, hanya diam yang menghampiri. "Ano,, apa aku boleh bertanya kaichou" ucap tiba tiba seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu memakai seragam sekolah berwarna merah muda yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Jika seragam sosok itu merah muda maka sebaliknya dengan Satsuki dan lainnya yang mengenakan seragam berwarna hitam.

"Tanyakan saja Anzu!"

Anzu Uzuki,, seorang gadis dari rakyat jelata yang beruntung karena mempunyai kapasitas mana yang tergolong lumayan besar untuk seukuran rakyat biasa. Walau hanya seorang jelata namun ia mempunyai pemikiran layaknya seorang bangsawan maka dari itulah ia dapat menjadi anggota dewan siswa yang hanya terdiri dari para bangsawan ini.

"Aku penasaran dengan siapa itu Naruto. Ia seorang pengguna sihir type dark namun ia tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkannya. Dan juga kenapa para Uchiha dan kebanyakan pengawal maupun jendral kerajaan seperti begitu mengenalnya?" Tanya Anzu serius sembari memandang kaichou nya itu.

Satsuki diam mendengar pertanyaan yang sulit untuk ia jawab keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang Anzu didepannya. Jujur ia tidak tahu menahu siapa itu Naruto dan dari mana ia berasal. Ia hanya tahu sejak Naruto berumur lima tahun ia sudah berada di mansion Uchiha dengan ayahnya yang menjadi walinya.

"Entahlah,, sebenarnya aku tak tahu menahu tentang Naruto. Yang aku tahu sedari kecil ia sudah berada di mansion ku,, tapi ia pergi dari mansion saat usianya sebelas tahun dan kembali lagi saat usianya lima belas tahun. dan untuk kekuatan aku pun tak mengetahuinya" jawab Satsuki pelan. Entah kenapa ada kekecewaan yang terlihat dari nada bicara seorang Uchiha yang terkenal akan sifat dingin dan cuek itu..

...

Naruto berjalan penuh ketenangan menyusuri lorong sekolah,, melihat situasi apa ada masalah atau tidak. Matanya menangkap gadis manis berambut pirang sedang termenung di taman sekolah yang saat itu tengah sepi.

Tanpa sadar kaki Naruto melangkah ke arah gadis itu, ia bersiul siul lalu duduk di samping sang gadis. Sang gadis sepertinya tidak mengetahui Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Buktinya ia masih saja melamun dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat gadis yang tak kunjung menyadari kehadirannya. Ingin rasanya ia menyapa sang gadis namun dilihat situasi yang tak menguntungkan ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sang gadis masih termenung melamun. Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang "haaaah, sampai kapan kau akan melamun ditempat ini nona?" Tanya Naruto menyapa sang gadis yang masih termenung. Sang gadis tak kunjung merespon perkataan Naruto.

Dirasa tak ada gunanya,, Naruto pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih dalam dunianya sendiri. Tanpa disadari Naruto, sang gadis menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kau masih tidak mengingatku ya?" Gumam sang gadis menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh darinya. "Siapa bilang aku tak mengingatmu alexis?"

Sang gadis harus dibuat terkejut saat seorang pria memeluknya dari arah belakang. "N-naru" gumam sang gadis menyadari suara siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"T-tapi" ucapan Alexis terhenti ketika tubuh berjalan Naruto melebur menjadi sesuatu yang...gelap.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah sang gadis. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk manis di samping Alexis. "Osh osh osh,, imouto ku ini sudah tumbuh besar ya?" Ucap Naruto menepuk pelan punggung sang gadis.

"Naru-"

"Ni-san!" Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan sang gadis.

Alexis diam mendengar perkataan menuntut dari Naruto. "Kau bukan kakak ku!" Ucapnya pelan membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Sejak dulu kau-kau bukanlah kakak ku!. Walau Oka-sama memintaku memanggilmu oni-sama tetap saja kau bukan kakakku!" Ucap Alexis pelan bahkan hampir tak didengar oleh Naruto. Namun jangan kalian pikir Naruto tak mendengar walau samar-samar.

Naruto diam mendengar Alexis berkata. "Osh osh... terserah mu saja lah." Pasrah Naruto menghadapi sikap Alexis yang terbilang keras kepala itu.

Asuka senju atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Alexis senju, putri dari salah satu legenda sanin aka Tsunade senju. Mempunyai penampilan tinggi, berwajah cantik berdada err besar dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya.

Menurut Naruto Alexis itu gadis merepotkan, suka memaksa dan...merepotkan. walaupun sudah sebelas tahu ia tak bertemu sosok Alexis namun ia masih menganggap Alexis sosok seperti itu.

Alexis tersenyum mendengar perkataan pasrah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Naru-"

"Kapan kau diperbolehkan keluar dari istana?" Saat Alexsis ingin berucap,, Naruto memotong terlebih dahulu ucapan Alexis.

"Sejak kau pergi dari istana!" Ucap Alexis cepat dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar jawaban gadis yang seharusnya memanggil Naruto'ni-san'

"Hoooo,, jadi kau bukan lagi putri manja yang hanya bisa menangis karena hal sepele eh?" Naruto yakin sekarang Alexis sudah mengumpat keras dalam hati mengingat dulu ia sering seperti itu.

Alexis mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan dari Naruto. "Hufffttt,, apakah sifat jahilmu masih kental seperti dulu?" Naruto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari sosok yang seharusnyaenjadi adiknya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu, ia bangkit dari acara duduknya dan ia pun melangkah pergi. "Osh...baiklah berhubungan aku sedang banyak pekerjaan jadi aku akan pergi dulu jaa!"

 **Cup**

Sebelum Naruto melangkah, ia lebih dulu mencium kening sang Alexis menyebabkan sang empu merona merah. "Jaa" ucap Naruto keras di sela larinya.

Alexis diam ditempat tak ingin bergeming. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan wajah yang masih terlihat merona. Ia menengadah ke arah langit menatap warna biru seindah mata Naruto.

"Naruto...-kun" ia tersenyum lembut setelah menggumamkan perkataannya. "Tidak buruk" lanjutnya pelan lalu ia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

...

 **Another where**

"Seorang gadis bersurai biru memakai baju ala bangsawan sedang berjalan pelan melewati para warga yang berlalu lalang ke sana-kemari. Sesekali sang gadis tersenyum misterius membuat para warga memandang aneh kepada sang gadis namun sang gadis tak menanggapi, malahan ia terus berjalan santai.

"Sekolah kah?,, Sepertinya tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu eh, oni-sama!"

.

.

.

.tbc

Oshhh,, fic baru karya Ryuki yang tertamvan ini akhirnya publish jga:v

Yqk dan fic kali ini juga menceritakan tentang hal magic sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Entah kenapa otak Ryuki merespon cepat jika itu hal-hal yang berbau magic

Ufufufufu,, dan untuk Chara saya ambil dari beberapa anime lain selain Naruto N dxd antara lain Yu-Gi-Oh, seven deadly shine(mungkin), and banyak lagi.

Ok mungkin pertemuan kali ini sampai disini saja mengingat Ryuki ada pekerjaan :v

Sekian jaa ne

Jangan lupa Review-nya ya. Fav B follow juga diharapkan;v


	2. Chapter 2

Sang mentari bersinar menandakan pagi telah menyambut. Sinarnya berbagi kehangatan bagi siapa saja yang terkena sinarnya.

Disebuah asrama yang cukup besar terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah tidur dengan nyenyak nya sampai sinar sang mentari masuk melalui kaca jendela membangunkan sang pria.

Ia membuka matanya pelan, mengerjap menyesuaikan sinar sang Surya yang seenak jidatnya membangunkan sang pria.

"Hari yang merepotkan tiba!" Gumamnya pelan. Ia bangun dari acara tidurnya, melangkah gontai kearah kamar mandi hendak melaksanakan rutinitas paginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Ia melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian, tangan kekarnya meraih baju yang selalu ia bawa ketika sekolah. "Sepertinya sudah siap!" Gumamnya pelan kemudian ia pergi menuju ke sekolah tempatnya belajar.

Diperjalanan ia berjalan santai, tak ada niat untuk terburu-buru walaupun waktu sudah telat. Tak apa, toh ia tak pernah telat walaupun berangkat setelat ini.

Ia menatap sekeliling melihat suasana damai pagi ini. Melirik kanan kiri dan binggo, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri sendirian di ujung jalan yang ia lewati.

Sang pria mengenakan sebuah topi yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan rambut dan wajahnya berharap jika sang gadis tak mengetahuinya.

Ia berjalan melewati sang gadis dengan santai nya tanpa beban yang berarti. "Kau mau menghindari ku eh, Naruto-kun?" Dan sosok pria yang ternyata adalah Naruto harus menghela nafas pasrah karena rencana dalam mengelabui sang perempuan ternyata tak berjalan seperti apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini Hilda?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah sang gadis. Sang gadis hanya dapat menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat sosok yang ia tunggu melontarkan pertanyaan yang terlalu mainstream mengingat hal ini adalah kebiasaan paginya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama setiap paginya?,, Pertanyaannmu itu terlalu mainstream tau?" Ucapnya sembari berlari kecil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti melakukan aktifitas seperti ini setiap paginya Hilda?,, Aktifitasmu itu terlalu mainstream tau?" Naruto yakin kini wajah Hilda pasti sudah memerah menahan amarah karena Naruto membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"Itukan pertanyaan ku!" Tutur kesal Hilda, ia membuang muka ke arah lain membuat Naruto harus menghela nafas(lagi).

"Osh osh osh,, baiklah maafkan aku!" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang tak ada niatan untuk meminta maaf. Hal itu membuat Hilda bertambah kesal karena ekspresi tak berarti yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

"Apa seperti itu caramu meminta maaf?" Tanya Hilda masih dalam keadaan berpaling muka. "Baiklah!,, Bagaiman caraku untuk membuatmu memaafkanku?" Tanya Naruto pasrah dengan sifat yang menurut nya aneh dimiliki oleh sosok Hilda.

"Gendong!" Dan ucapan Hilda sukses membuat Naruto tersedak udara. Namun Naruto harus pasrah mengingat betapa mengerikannya jika Hilda marah.

"Ayo!" Ucap Naruto pelan, ia menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba didepan Hilda membuat sang Hilda terkejut sampai ia tak menyadari ia tersandung batu yang membuatnya terjatuh mulus di punggung Naruto.

"Osh osh osh,, aku akan menggendongmu sampai sekolah!" Tanpa sadar, wajah Hilda kini tersenyum dihiasi rona merah yang semakin menebal di kedua pipinya.

Tak ada yang bersuara ketika itu, ada rasa canggung saat keduanya ingin berkata. "Ne, Naru?" Dan akhirnya Hilda melawan rasa canggung itu untuk dapat bercengkerama dengan Naruto.

"Hm?" Hanya gumaman yang tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Arigatou!" Cicit Hilda sembari meringkuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya ke punggung Naruto. Naruto tersenyum mendengar cicitan kecil dari Hilda, Naruto yakin sang Hilda kini tengah menahan malu walaupun ia siswa paling tegas diantara siswa lain angkatannya, tapi berbeda saat ia sedang bersama Naruto.

Sesekali Naruto terkekeh pelan membuat Hilda cemberut kesal. "Kau mengejekku ya?" Tanya Hilda sembari mengeratkan kaitan tangannya di leher Naruto. "Mungkin!" Dan jawaban itu sukses menciptakan pertigaan di kepala Hilda.

Hening, tak ada yang berucap. Selang beberapa lama mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, yaitu magic school academi. Terlihat para siswa maupun guru berlalu lalang kesana kemari, Naruto menoleh sekitar mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan binggo, zonk yang ia dapatkan.

"Ne Hilda!" Hanya dengkuran halus yang tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto. "Haaaah, kebiasaan buruk mu masih belum berubah ya?" Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan hendak mengantar Hilda ke UKS guna memeriksa keadaannya. Jika dipikir pikir memang biasa sih ia tertidur lelap setiap kali ia digendong Naruto. Walaupun hal ini memang kebiasaan namun entah kenapa kekhawatiran selalu saja datang disaat seperti ini.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dua orang laki-laki menghalangi langkahnya. Laki-laki pertama berperawakan tinggi, gagah dan jika dilihat dari penampilannya ia seorang bangsawan berambut pirang dan mungkin ia arogan. Yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat berpenampilan bangsawan juga.

Sejujurnya Naruto bingung melihat dua bangsawan yang terkenal di kerajaan ini menghalangi langkahnya. Namun karena kedua laki-laki tersebut merupakan bangsawan yang berambisi mempunyai Harem, Naruto tak heran lagi mengingat gadis yang ia bawa ini memiliki paras dan tubuh yang mempesona membuat semua orang tertarik untuk memiliki nya.

"Hey kau!" Ucap salah satu pemuda yang berada di depannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat berucap dengan nada keras namun hanya dibalas angkatan sebelas alis yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Lepaskan Hilda-senpai!,, Kau tak pantas menyentuh ataupun bercengkerama dengannya!" Lanjutnya menatap tajam Naruto. Dan ucapan dari pemuda cokelat itu sukses menarik perhatian para magician muda yang berada disekitar, entah itu siswa baru maupun para senpai. Yang jelas kini halaman sekolah sudah dikerumuni manusia.

"Hyoudo issei-kun,, bangsawan dari clan hyoudo yang mempunyai kemesumanmu tingkat akut!. Pernah memaksa seorang biarawati yang tengah beribadah di salah satu kuil yang didirikan clan hyoudo untuk menjadi salah satu dari anggota haremnya!" Ucap Naruto menjabarkan sosok cokelat yang berada di depannya. Sosok yang dipanggil issei itu menyeringai sombong.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku ya?,, Rakyat R-E-N-D-A-H-A-A-N?" Dan ucapan Issei sukses membuat semua orang yang berkerumun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya pasalnya belum pernah ada yang berurusan dengan Naruto walaupun ia merupakan siswa paling berbakat disekolah ini. Namun apa yang dipikirkan pemuda didepan mereka ini sampai mau berurusan dengan sosok Naruto?,

Naruto diam menyimak apa yang dibicarakan oleh solang hyoudo, disisi lain seorang pemuda raven menatap datar Naruto dengan mata yang berkilat tajam tanda kemarahan. Naruto melangkah kearah pemuda raven itu, ia menyerahkan tubuh Hilda tanpa berkata. Sang pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Sasuke itu mengangguk entah kenapa.

"Osh osh osh,, jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Tanya Naruto kalem. Ia tersenyum kearah dua sosok pemuda tahun pertama dari sekolah ini.

"Pertarungan!" Dan para siswa yang menyaksikan peristiwa didepannya harus kembali membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang kedua pria itu ucapkan secara serempak.

Berbagai ekspresi terukir di wajah mereka, ada yang sudah pucat pasi, ada yang memandang tertarik, dan ada juga yang sudah lari terbirit-birit.

"Hm hm hm, tidak!" Jawab Naruto mantap, sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajah kedua pria yang menantangnya bertarung.

Disisi lain terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah digerai sedang melihat 'pertunjukan' ditemani dua orang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dan hitam sebahu yang mengenakan kacamata kotak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Rias?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Sosok yang dipanggil Rias tersenyum misterius mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari sosok yang berada di sisinya.

"Bukannya apa-apa sih, tapi... Hey, 'baka-hentai' itu menantang seseorang yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun. dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan?... Ohhh God, semoga saja rubah pirang itu tak berlebihan!" Lanjutnya mengumpat pelan melihat tindakan bodoh yang diambil dari bawahan sahabatnya itu.

"Hm,, aku tak mengira jika Issei dan Raiser berbuat senekat itu hanya karena ingin pengakuan darimu Rias!. Maksudku tidak ada seorang bodoh yang berani mengusik ketenangan sosok Naruto bukan?" Tanya dan jelas sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang berwajah cantik disamping kanan Rias.

"Aku hanya memberi tantangan saja Akeno!,, Tidak ada yang salah bukan?" Tanya Rias dengan wajah facepalm membuat kedua gadis disampingnya menciptakan pertigaan di kepala masing-masing.

"Aku mengerti,, tapi...KENAPA HARUS SI RUBAH PIRANG BAKA?" umpat kesal Akeno karena kesal dengan jalan pikir aneh sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Dan ketiga gadis disana tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan yang kelewat datar terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Sontak mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara melihat siapa yang berucap. Sosok gadis berambut raven dengan tampang datar kini terlihat melangkah mendekati ketiga gadis itu.

Ekspresi berbeda-beda ditunjukkan masing masing gadis disana. Sosok berambut sebahu yang pucat pasi, Rias yang tetap memasang wajah facepalm dan Akeno yang tersenyum manis.

Mata sosok itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang dikerumuni para murid disana. "Jadi?" Tanya ambigu sosok itu sembari menoleh ke arah gadis berambut sebahu dibelakangnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan keributan disana Sona?" Tanya sosok itu kepada sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ano,, etto um" gumam tak jelas sosok gadis yang dipanggil Sona. Entah kenapa Sona merasa bahwa dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan dewa shinigami-sama.

"Issei dan Raiser menantang si rubah pirang agar mereka diakui oleh Rias!" Sembur Akeno dengan nada kesal sembari melirik Rias yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hm?,, Bukankah mereka dari tahun pertama?" Tanya sosok gadis raven tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. Pandangan matanya menyipit menatap Naruto yang kini masih lipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hm, benar. Yang berambut cokelat adalah si mesum dari bangsawan hyoudo dan yang berambut blonde itu si playboy dari clan phenex!" Jawab Rias kepada sosok misterius itu. "Hm, kita lihat bagaimana kalian bisa mengatasi kebodohan seorang kitsune!" Gumam sang gadis pelan.

Disisi lain Naruto masih menolak ajakan bertarung dari dua orang didepannya. "Hey,, bisakah kita selesaikan dengan baik mengingat disini adalah lingkungan sekolah?" Tanya Naruto masih memasang wajah facepalm nya. Raiser dan Issei menggeleng serempak membuat Naruto sweadrop 'kompak amat' pikirnya nista.

Hening, tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya semilir angin dan kicauan burung yang terdengar.

Tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah-bukan, melainkan suara kaki yang berlari terdengar dari belakang Raiser dan Issei. Seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan binggo, mata mereka terpaku melihat seorang malaikat berambut biru muda kini sedang berlari ke arah kerumunan.

Ekspresi yang berbeda-beda ditunjukkan masing masing wajah, ada yang sok cool, memandang sosok gadis layaknya malaikat yang tengah berlari ke arah kerumunan dengan tatapan mesum, dan ada juga yang sudah tepar di tanah dengan darah yang bercucuran melalui lubang hidungnya.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, ekspresi yang ia tunjukan adalah ekspresi pucat pasi entah apa sebabnya.

Sang gadis manis lompat tinggi ke arah Naruto dan. .

 **Bruuukkk**

Sang gadis sukses mendarat tepat di dada bidang Naruto. Mereka terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya membuat semua pasang mata membulat tak percaya.

Bukan acara terjatuh nya yang membuat mereka terkejut, melainkan bibi dari sang gadis kini menempel erat di bibir Naruto.

Pikiran Naruto entah kemana ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Ia tak bisa bergerak maupun berbicara, ia hanya dapat diam dengan mata membulat.

Dirasa cukup, sang gadis bangun dari acara jatuhnya dengan senyum menggoda yang melekat di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto ikut berdiri sembari memandang blank ke arah sosok berambut biru muda itu.

"Apakah itu sebuah ciuman?" Ucap Naruto membuat semua orang pulih dari acara terkejut nya dan memandang Naruto dihiasi sweadrop besar di masing-masing kepala mereka.

"Waaaah, tak ku kira setelah tiga-tidak, melainkan empat tahun kita tak bertemu kau masih bodoh seperti dulu ya?" Naruto memandang kesal ke arah gadis yang mencium nya, sang gadis membalas pandangan Naruto dengan wajah polos membuat para pria terpesona melihat betapa imutnya ia saat menunjukkan ekspresi polos itu. Sedangkan Naruto, jangan ditanya lagi, ia masih memandang kesak ke arah sang gadis.

"Hoy!,, Kenapa kau disini Estdeath?" Ucap Naruto memicingkan matanya menatap gadis yang bernama Estdeath di depannya. Estdeath hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus ke-tidaksukaan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Mou,, apakah oni-sama tak suka jika Est datang ingin menemui oni-sama?" Ucap Estdeath menggembungkan pipinya menambah keimutan bagi siapapun yang menatapnya.

Ingin rasanya Naruto mengumpat karena ucapan tak masuk akal dari Estdeath. "Haaaah, bukan begitu East-"

"Benarkah?" Estdeath memotong perkataan Naruto sebelum namenyelesaikannya. Hal itu membuat perempatan secara ajaib muncul di pelipis Naruto.

 **Duakk**

"Ittai,, APA APAAN KAU MENJITAK KEPALAKU ONI-SAMA?" umpat kesal Estdeath karena dijitak oleh Naruto. Sedangkan si naganya memandang kepala Estddengan watadosnya.

"Haaaah, osh osh. Sepertinya masalah kita sudah selesai jadi,, jaa Issei-kun, Raiser-kun!" Ucap Naruto kemudian ia melangkah pergi namun langkah kakinya di hentikan oleh Issei yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan Naruto dan memegang pedang di pinggang Naruto.

"Lepaskan!" Kini bukan nada ramah yang diucapkan Naruto, melainkan nada dingin penuh ancaman yang ia keluarkan. Issei menyeringai saat Naruto berucap. "Heh!, Pedang seperti ini masih kau bawa?,, Cih pedang karatan?"

Naruto hanya diam memandang tangan issei yang memegang pedang kesayangannya itu. "Aku peringatkan lagi!" Nada datar dari Naruto menyebabkan teror bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Dilain sisi, seorang tua dengan satu mata tertutup menyaksikan kejadian didepannya dengan pandangan datar, sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya dan sesekali juga ia terkekeh lucu. "Hoooo, mari kita lihat seberapa takut kalian setelah mengetahui seperti apa Naruto itu!"

Issei tak menggubris ucapan Naruto, malahan ia menyeret pedang sehingga pedang itu keluar dari sarungnya. "Hohoho, lihat pedang karatan ini!. Bahkan seorang bayi pun mampu mematahkannya!" Ucapnya mengangkat pedang milik Naruto ke atas.

Cukup sudah kesabaran Naruto. Ia mencoba meraih pedang yang berada di Tangan issei namun issei selalu menghindar ketika Naruto ingin meraih pedangnya. "Kau tahu Issei!" Entah kenapa kini Issei bergidik mendengar perkataan Naruto yang kelewat datar itu.

"Kau membuatku muak!" Lanjutnya menatap tajam Issei. Kini dapat terlihat mata Naruto memperlihatkan kemarahan yang sangat dahsyat, di kening Naruto mendadak muncul simbol aneh yang seolah mengisyaratkan kalau ia sedang marah. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah issei yang perlahan mengambil langkah mundur.

 **Dark magic:thousand knight**

Puluhan, bukan-melainkan ratusan lingkaran sihir dengan skala kecil tercipta di sekeliling Naruto. Para siswa yang melihat itu mengambil langkah mundur. Hanya satu yang mereka pikirkan...takut.

Memang baru pertama kalinya melihat sosok yang menurut mereka baik sampai Semarah ini. Dan jika mereka dapat berucap, mereka pasti akan mengatakan kata 'monster' karena banyaknya lingkaran sihir yang Naruto ciptakan.

Seharusnya yang dapat melakukan sihir seperti ini hanyalah orang yang minimal di peringkat sama dengan jendral tapi, Naruto?. Entah bagaimana bisa ia menciptakan ratusan lingkaran sihir dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat itu.

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke arah issei, namun aktifitasnya dihentikan sebuah tangan putih yang memegang erat tangan Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah sosok yang memegang tangannya, ia diam melihat siapa yang menahannya bahkan semua siswa yang melihat siapa dia hanya dapat menganga tak percaya.

"Cukup!" Kata pendek namun bermakna dalam terlontar dari bibir sosok misterius itu. Sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang bermodel kucir dua menatap Naruto datar. "'Gomenei, oka-sama" Naruto menunduk sebelum berucap, entah kenapa ia takut dengan sosok di depannya itu. Semua orang yang tengah berada di sana membulatkan mata, maksudku-, apa

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto!"

"Ku ingatkan sekali lagi padamu issei!" Kata penuh dengan peringatan meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto. "Jangan sekali-kali kau membuatku marah"

...

Issei sedang merenung di ruang kelasnya mengingat kejadian pagi tadi yang kelewat menakutkan. Jika saja ia tahu jika sosok senpai-pirangnya semengerikan itu, pasti Issei tak mungkin memenuhi permintaan Rias.

Memang Riaslah yang memintanya menantang Naruto, namun ini juga kesalahan Issei karena menginginkan gadis tercantik angkatannya ini menjadi anggota haremnya.

"Hufftt!" Hanya helaan nafas lelah yang ia keluarkan. Para siswa yang berada di kelas menoleh ke arah Issei. Satu yang dapat di katakan para siswa...kasihan.

Tentu, mengingat tadi pagi entah kenapa wajah Issei menjadi pucat layaknya mayat. Tak hidup dan tak mati.

"Sepertinya Hyoudo-kun kalah ya?" Tanya seorang gadis yang tengah duduk disamping Issei dengan nada mengejek. Gadis berambut merah yang memerintah Issei untuk membuat kesalahan besar.

Issei memandang wajah cantik Rias tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjawab, ia memandang Rias datar."aww,, apakah kau sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan ku?" Tanya Rias dengan senyum menggoda.

"Aku masih meminta hal yang sama, yaitu kalahkan Naruto-senpai dan aku akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya!" Jelas Rias dengan senyum manis berharap sang Issei tergoda. Issei tak bodoh menerima permintaan yang hampir membuatnya terbunuh.

"Cukup Rias!. Jika itu kemauanmu aku tak akan melakukannya!" Jelas Issei dengan nada tegas. "Walaupun aku memang menginginkanmu menjadi salah satu haremku,, tapi aku tak akan menerima permintaan jika itu membuat Naruto-senpai marah!"

"Kau membuat oni-sama marah?" Issei tersentak tak kala ucapan yang kelewat datar terdengar di telinganya. Issei menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan binggo, ia melihat pemuda berambut raven kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"H-hai Sasuke-san!" Ucap Issei terbata karena berbicara dengan putra dari jenderal Kerajaan didepannya. "Aku tak percaya?, Seorang yang membuat oni-sama marah seharusnya tak akan kembali dalam keadaan utuh" jelas Sasuke serius. Semua siswa yang tengah berada di ruangan itu menoleh memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tertarik, namun tak sedikit pula yang sudah berwajah pucat karena takut

"Dan seingatku hanya satu orang yang dapat menghilangkan kemarahannya!" Ucap ambigu Sasuke, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di masing-masing kepala siswa yang berada di ruangan itu.

...

 **UKS**

Hilda tengah tertidur pulas di ruang UKS, wajah damai layaknya seorang bayi itu memungkinkan semua pria untuk langsung menerjang sosok Hilda yang tengah tertidur.

Selang beberapa lama, Hilda terbangun, matanya mengerjap pelan. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia berangkat bersama Naruto, dan ia tertidur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hilda menoleh ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba berucap dan, Hilda melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang digerai sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Akeno?" Gumam tak jelas Hilda ketika sosok yang berucap itu sahabatnya, Akeno. "Kau tertidur dipunggung Naruto-kun dan akhirnya kau sampai disini!" Jelas Akeno kepada Hilda yang tengah mengingat kembali kejadian pagi tadi.

Hening sesaat setelah Akeno menjelaskan kejadian pagi tadi, ia menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka memperlihatkan pemandangan kota yang begitu ramai orang berlalu lalang.

"Bagaimana kemajuanmu dengan Naruto-kun?" Pertanyaan Akeno membuat Hilda terkejut, tidak biasanya ia bertanya tentang dirinya saat ia sedang dekat dengan sosok pria, tapi kenap kali ini ia bertanya?. Jujur, Akeno adalah seorang yang menutup diri dalam hal hubungan maupun berdekatan dengan yang namanya pria, dan juga ia tak pernah tertarik dengan pria semasa hidupnya Ini.

"Yahhh, tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya saja-" Hilda menggantung kalimatnya membuat Akeno menatap lekat ke arah Hilda, "aku rasa ia berbeda dari segi sikap maupun dalam hal ketertarikan!. Saat seorang pria melihatku, hanya tatapan nafsu yang mereka tunjukkan namun Naruto berbeda. Didalam mata birunya aku tak melihat nafsu maupun ketertarikan kepadaku!" Jelas sang Hilda melanjutkan perkataannya.

Akeno memejamkan matanya berpikir, apa ada seorang yang seperti itu?, Maksudku pria yang tidak tertarik dengan Hilda yang notabennya bunga di sekolah sekaligus gadis yang digadang-gadang kecantikannya melebihi ibu dari Asuka senju sekaligus manusia tercantik di kerajaan ini.

"Aku tak percaya dengan semua yang kau katakan Hilda!" Akeno mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai apa yang Hilda ucapkan. "Jangan lupakan dua tahun lalu saat kau menjalin hubungan dengan si mesum Hyoudo!" Lanjutnya mengingatkan kejadian dimana ia hampir direnggut kesuciannya oleh Hyoudo issei.

Hilda memandang datar ke arah Akeno, ia tak suka jika nama itu disebut didepannya. Setelah kejadian itu Hilda membenci Issei maupun klannya. Jika saja ia mempunyai kekuasaan ia pasti akan membabat habis Issei beserta klannya itu.

"Jangan kau sebut bajingan itu di depanku Akeno!, Walaupun kau seorang Hime-sama tapi aku tak ada urusan jika itu menyangkut Issei!" Hardik Hilda kepada Akeno, Hime-sama?, Hm misteri misteri. Akeno hanya menyeringai saat setelah Hilda berucap.

"Lupakan itu, bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai Naruto?" Tanya Akeno kepada Hilda, hal itu membuat Hilda menoleh ke arah Akeno. "Kenapa kau tertarik?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Akeno menarik nafasnya dalam, ia berjalan ke arah jendela, menatap keluar sembari menikmati desiran angin sepai yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. "Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku mengenalnya!" Dan perkataan Akeno sukses membuat Hilda terkejut. "Maksudmu?", Tanyanya kepada Akeno. Akeno tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Hilda, "lupakan itu!" Ucap Akeno kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan rasa penasaran yang diterima Hilda.

...

 **Another where**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut uban tengah menatap ke seluruh penjuru arah, ia menatap sekolah yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat belajarnya dengan intens. Seringai, ia menyeringai tak kala matanya menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru yang tengah duduk di kursi sebuah taman ditemani gadis bersurai biru muda.

"Yoo taichou...aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi!"

 **Another side**

Seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dengan pakaian yang terbilang seksi tengah terlelap di atas sebuah batu dekat dengan air terjun. Ia membuka matanya pelan, sesekali ia tersenyum entah kenapa.

"Yoo taichou...tak lama lagi kita akan berkumpul kembali, dan saat itu akan segera tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yak,, welcome back to Ryuki's home. Yaaakkkk disini adalah ch selanjutnya dari fic prince of magic:seven soldier shins yang merupakan hasil re-make prince of magic.

Setelah saya baca ulang ternyata banyak kesalahan yang terjadi di dalamnya dan ini adalah...TADAAAAA hasil re-makenya.

Gomen karena ficnya gaje dan banyak typo bertebaran. Osh sekian jangan lupa review-nya dan fov, maupun follow karena itu akan sangat berguna bagi kelangsungan fic ini. Jaa ne


End file.
